futuristichubfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi
Baldi is the main antagonist of the game, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He's one of the most recognisable character on the FututristicHub YouTube Channel. Baldi is a main character, and the major character of the FuturisticHub web series, other being the real protagonist, Steve like his video game counterpart is a math teacher and head of Here School. He is shown to be a psychopathic protagonist and antagonist. Baldi appears in almost any web video in the series mentioning his name. He is also voiced by Futuristichub Appearance Baldi is a poorly made CGI human figure, he has red lips, black irisis eyes, a waterdrop shaped nose, small mountain eyebrows, a piece of brown hair on the top of his peach bald head. He wears a green sweatshirt, blue pants, brown shoes and weird finger sized stick hands. Personality Like his game counterpart. Baldi is less egotistic. Shown in the first video, Baldi has been using clear aggression towards male students, and is not shown any agression towards females, such as Playtime or Princess Peach. Baldi next is shown when he meets Sonic the Hedgehog that he is trying to challenge if he can escape the clutches of Baldi. Baldi's most intention rival is Steve from Minecraft, one of the video's main protagonists. Having aggression towards Steve's rebelling-like behavior. Baldi is also shown to be very stupid at times but not knowing Granny wasn't a killer. Baldi shown he is also a coward in situations leaving on his bus when Herobrine was sent by Steve, to kill Baldi for revenge, which Baldi complete bully who actually waits for the unexpected students who come through a portal from Steve's universe to spank them with his ruler and sends the principal totget them to detention, That Baldi wields. Baldi is even more dangerous than his game counterpart, He shuts off the fuse box in the school to try to catch his students easier and however has the power to manipulate a book to start floating and his ruler to be levatated. Baldi is shown to have red eyes in some videos showing nothing but pure agression. Baldi is first known to be immature and a bit happy and very appealing until he undergoes anger and starts acting sarcasticly, cruel and a antagonistic teacher more than he ever was and a torturer towards Patrick Star. Baldi has a soft side, knowing the truth that others do not like math, Baldi purely may not have a disorder but he is purely angry if anyone mentions if they don't like math he will seriously go angry if he hears it he second time showing he says 'better start running..!' Baldi having students like Playtime, Bully, The Principal wandering in the halls he will treat them with respect and pure honor. But anyone going to the schoolhouse he will trick and torture, He also shown to Salad Fingers that he does not like him and Baldi impersonates him as weak' and a "weirdo", However, Baldi does seem to be happy at points in his life and nice to some friends on camping trips and working with Sonic to get out of Granny's house just to get out alive and continue his nature. Baldi always seems all the time afterwards to have a ongoing nature due to himself abusing his authority as the head. '' Weakness Although Baldi is sort of invincible with combo attacks. Later he has shown to get weaker and instead pull tricks and torture anyone trys to or get him angered and malucious. He is shown to be afraid of heights when he falls off his bus and almost to fall to his death, when Herobrine himself tried to kill him him. Baldi is actually quite weak without his ruler. Baldi also tried to maliciously trick Santa Claus, who is impersonatingly a pagan, who which the Jingle Bells on his hat noticed Baldi's behavior and had to warn Santa before they get stuck in the Schoolhouse and maybe even worse tortured. Which at the end. Baldi broke down a bit emotionally when he gets a present of Santa which is a shiny ruler which he now uses. Baldi seems to not be able to be invicible to supernatural demon forces like Nightmarrione. Powers & Abilities Baldi is quite powerful than he appears. He wields a ruler for beating students for no intire reason but because he feels like it or if they make him mad. Baldi is also a conbo fighter and also world's a gun. He go under the ground and teleport. Morph with his poster seen at the main hallway with Baldi's face. Baldi'd ruler can seem to obsorb energy from Herobrine making him almost unbeatable which caused Herobrine to loose his flight abilities and powers. Baldi now wields also a shotgun he took from Granny's (possibly) which he threatens to use when he is also angered when Salad Fingers found out Baldi stole the bus he uses on "field trips" that he stole from Joe, Baldi will try to shoot him if he manages to call the cops, causing Salad Fingers to remain silent and get on the bus forcing him before he gets killed. Trivia Baldi was created by Micah McGonigal who created the Baldi's Basics and Education and Learning franchise. Baldi has lots of videos on FuturisticHub. ''To be added more later.. PERSONALITY At first, Baldi appears as a supportive and helpful teacher, as he helps to guide the player. He was constantly happy until the player makes a mistake with his math question, even if the question is considered unanswerable. Once the player makes the mistake, Baldi's happy face turns into an angry one. He is later shown to be quite cruel and abusive when he inflicts a penalty on the player as retribution for an incorrect answer. Despite his manipulative and treacherous nature, he is shown to be extremely pleasurable when he congratulates the player after the seven books are all collected. Although, Baldi soon threatened them to get out while they can and starts chasing them immediately afterward. APPEARANCE Baldi is a tall, slender humanoid with long arms, pale skin, huge black eyes, and red lips. He has a big smile on his face. He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Despite being seen as bald, he has one string of brown hair, which was often mistaken for a third eyebrow. Friends/Allies * Principal of the Thing * Playtime * It's a Bully * Gotta Sweep * FuturisticHub (Sometimes) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Sometimes) * Mario (Sometimes) * Princess Peach (Possibly) * Enderman (Possibly after getting the last problem correct) * First Prize sometimes Enemies * Granny * FuturisticHub * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles 'Tails' Prower (very assumed) * Mario * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Ugandan Knuckles * SlenderMan * Micheal Myers * Nightmarionne * Red * Chuck * Bomb * Zombie * Blaze * Herobrine * Slime * Herobrine Girl * Enderman (After tossing him into a Nether Portal) * Zombie Pigman * Jason * Grandpa maybe * Freddy faz bear * First Prize * Baldi.exe * everybody in the school in their evil forms * Jack, Jake, Jim Category:Villains